Junjou na Kanjou
by Llyhael Aquila
Summary: One shot collections. He was an Espada, she was his fraccion. Were they realy meant to be? UlquiorraxOC. R&R?
1. Junjou Na Kanjou

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Bleach cause it is Kubo Tite's masterpiece, and because if I own Bleach, Ulquiorra will be the main character! _XD

* * *

**Junjou na Kanjou(The True Feeling)**

_**Even if my love reaches at the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach**_

_**My true feeling is just spinning in the air,**_

_**My heart isn't even saying "I love you"**_

That was another silent night in Hueco Mundo. Again, there, on the top of a white building in Las Noches, a man was standing and admiring the silvery crescent moon above him with his emerald orbs. You may say that it was his hobby to enjoying the moon's shine in every spare time he had. In moonlight's embrace, his silver skin looked even paler, causing the cyan line that descended from his eyes looked more clearly. He closed his eyes for a moment as the cold night breeze approached him, sending the long coat of his jacket and his white hakama dancing slowly, along with his silky, black hair. Yes, yes, night was Ulquiorra Schiffer's favorite time, the time when he could feel the moonlight touched him softly and sent the comfortable peace into his mind. It couldn't be helped, since night was the time when he was born, the time when he became an arrancar.

Suddenly, he felt someone stood behind him. He knew this reiatsu well enough to know who was standing behind without even looking at him. "What is it, Szayel?" he asked the pink-haired Espada with quite irritated tone—since Szayel had interrupted his ritual to admiring the night-queen above.

Szayel Apporo Grantz sighed at the green-eyed Espada and pushed up his spectacle. "Aizen-sama is looking for you, you'd better go to see him now," he said before turned his back and left.

Ulquiorra waited until the Szayel left, then he turned his back, glancing over his shoulder at the moon once again and disappearing to Aizen's room.

Within a minute, Ulquiorra had faced a huge door of his superior's room. He brought his right hand up and knocked the door. Then he heard Aizen's voice came from the room before him, "You may come in."

Ulquiorra obeyed his leader's words and opened the door slowly, finding the owner room was sitting on a huge, white chair at the end of the room. Then, Ulquiorra bowed in respect to the brown haired man, the ex-captain of 5th division who had betrayed the whole Soul Society. "Is there something you want me to do, Aizen-sama?" the Quarta Espada asked as he raised his back and stared at Aizen.

"Yes, Ulquiorra," the brown haired man nodded, "I want you to take her as your fraction," Aizen said, throwing his gaze on a female arrancar who was kneeling few feet before him.

That was the first time when Ulquiorra noticed that there was another person in the room. He stared at the female arrancar who had stood on her foot now. When she turned her back to face the expressionless espada who would be her superior, Ulquiorra could see that she was quite beautiful. Her silver hair was glowing like the moonlight, so was crescent moon-shaped remainder hollow mask that laid around her right eyes. As she landed her deep-blue eyes on Ulquiorra's green optics, a bright smile found its way to her lip. Then, the arrancar bowed to Ulquiorra, "My name's Siete Lumina, and I'm looking forward for your help and guide, Ulquiorra-sama!"

Aizen smiled at the two of his armies, "Teach her well, Ulquiorra."

"Hai, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra bowed once again to his leader as he felt something were rising in his chest, something that he couldn't understand; it felt uncomfortable, but also comfortable in the same time. What were these strange feelings? Were these because of that silver–haired arrancar? Ulquiorra was wondering….

_**On the long, sleepless nights,**_

_**The image I send to you whisper "That is Love"**_

_**Continuously shaking speech that moves you into tears changes into a slight fever mingled with a sight**_

* * *

It had been at least two months since Siete became his fraction. And at these two months, Ulquiorra kept wondering what were the strange feelings that moved inside him. Days after days, he could tell that these feelings just grew even bigger and bigger. And it made the Fourth Espada a bit irritated. Why you ask? Simply, it was because sometimes, these feelings were nearly took the better on him. Like this day, when he was in the library with Siete, looking for some information asked by Aizen.

"Uhm, Ulquiorra-sama, what does the book looked like?" Siete asked her superior about the book they were looking for.

"Black, tick, old book," Ulquiorra answered simply, not even bothering to looked at the silver-headed arrancar. He just paid his attention fully on the bookcases filled by hundreds of books around of him.

"Oh…." Siete mumbled and returned her gaze to the bookcase. Her eyes scanned the HUGE bookcase before her as she read the books' tittles quickly. Then, her eyes narrowed when she saw the book, it looked exactly like what Ulquiorra had described; VERY thick, black cover, and it was definitely old.

"Found you~~" she said happily. Yes, she had found he book they needed, but there was a problem she had: the book was on the top of the floor-ceiling bookcase, meant she couldn't get it because of her only 160 cm height. She looked around to find Ulquiorra and ask his help. Crap, she found no one near her now; probably he was looking for the book in another part o the library. She sighed and decided to do something that definitely wouldn't be suggested by Ulquorra….

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra had searched all over the library, one after another bookcases, but he still couldn't find the book. So, he decided to see Siete, she might had found it. He walked back to the first place and welcomed by unexpected scenery: Siete climbed up the bookcase, causing Ulquiorra's emerald orbs grew wider as he found his fraction did the most stupid thing he ever seen.

"Siete, what ARE you doing up there?" he walked quickly toward the bookcase.

Siete looked down to the male Espada and smiled innocently, "I'm taking the book," she said and waved the black book on his hand.

Ulquiorra looked at the silver-headed with an are-you-stupid-or-what look and asked her, "Why didn't you just get a stair?"

Ulquiorra's fraction blinked at the green-eyed Espada a few time and asked back at her superior, "We have a stair in this library?"

That's it! She was awfully stupid! Of course they have! What kind of library that didn't have a stair? Ulquiorra let out a breath and spoke to the still-on-the-bookcase arrancar, "Enough, get down here. NOW."

"Hai, Ulquiorra-sama!" Siete said, grinning happily and waving the book to Ulquiorra which causing she lost her balance and… she fell from the 11 feet-highs bookcase! Siete was too shock to balanced her body and landed on her foot, so she just closed her eyes tightly, waiting to hit the ground.

WHAMP!!

Siete did hear loud sound; initialing something had hit the library's floor. But, strangely, she didn't feel the hard floor hit her; instead she felt something warm had caught her. She cracked her eyes to see what happened, and the next second her blue eyes were staring at something white. What? What was it? She blinked and realized: it was Ulquiorra's white jacket. Well, she was facing Ulqiorra white jacket, meant Ulquiorra had caught her right before she hit the floor roughly, meant she was LAYING ON THE TOP OF HIM. This fact made her blushing like mad, and she quickly looked up to Ulquiorra's face to apologize him. But she just found that he was staring back at her eyes.

As their eyes connected, again Ulquiorra felt something was wrong in him; he felt like there were thousand numbers of butterflies dancing wildly in his stomach. Hypnotized by Siete's beautiful blue eyes, there was something in his mind whispered and pushed him to hug the girl who was laying on the to of him now. 'Hug her, just go and hug her!' the voice kept whispering in his head.

"U…Ulquiorra-sama…? Are you okay?" Siete smiled nervously, face still as red as tomato.

Siete's voice snapped him back to reality and he realized that he must have dozed out about three minutes or so. "Get off," he said quickly in his cold, emotionless voice as he tried to kick out the stupid voice from his mind.

_**Give me smile and shine days,**_

_**By your smile I can withstand the cold of a frozen night**_

_**Even if my love reaches at the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach**_

_**My true feeling is just spinning in the air,**_

_**My heart isn't even saying "I love you"**_

* * *

_**Like rain in the middle of summer, the dry, bareness moistens, your smile is bright**_

_**Give me smile and shiny days, don't clear up so quickly!**_

_**Because we can overcome any wall that stands in our way**_

Another week had passed, and until now, that strange feelings still laid in the green-eyed Espada's heart. No matter how hard he tried to ignore them, no matter how hard he tried to kick them out of his chest, the result was just the same; it was useless. He couldn't understand why his heart always skipped beat every time he was close to Siete, why he couldn't threw his eyes away from her every time she was smiling, and why the heck he always felt the shivering feelings down his spine every time she touch him. It made Ulquiorra frustrated, it made he hated when Siete was around him, but in the same time liked it too. Weird, wasn't it?

"Ulquiorra-sama, is there something bothering you?" one night, Siete asked to her superior, plopping herself next to Ulquiorra who was leaning against an unused building of Las Noches, reading a random book beneath the moonlight.

Ulquiorra turned his eyes from the book to his fraction. He stared at her with his beautiful green eyes for a moment, 'She can read my mind or what?' he thought.

Then he asked back in his usual emotionless voice, "Why do you think there's something that bothering me?" And again, after stared at the silver-headed arrancar for just a few second, the shivering feelings inside him awaken.

Siete smiled with her usual warm smile, "It's simple, I can feel it. I can feel that you are bothered by something. So, what is it, Ulquiorra-sama? Mind to share your problem with your fraction?" Then she pulled her knees up to his chest and laid her head on them, readying herself to listen to her superior.

Ulquiorra flew his gaze to black sky above, staring at the moon, which was glowing in the same color as Siete's hair. His hand played with the white sands around them as his mind dancing inside his head. Should he tell her? Or shouldn't he? Well, he already realized that Siete was the source of this strangeness in him, so maybe she could help? Ah, yes, maybe she could help him to understand what were these feelings.

Deciding to tell the female arrancar about these stupid, strange feelings inside him, he rolled his emerald orbs to her and then he spoke, "I have something strange inside me this lately; something that I can't understand."

Siete raised an eyebrow, Ulquiorra, the Espada who always used his brain had something that he couldn't understand? That was strange. "Strange? What is it, Ulquiorra-sama?"

Ulquiorra thought for a moment, trying to find the fit words to explain about the strangeness. "I have a strange feelings toward a certain arrancar. Every time I'm close to her, I always feel like there are numbers of butterfly dancing wildly in my stomach, and then I find myself can't move my eyes from her figure," he said as his mind wondered why did he become so opened to just a lowly arrancar like Siete.

At this time, Siete's eyes grew wider. Seemed that she had understand what kind of feelings Ulquiorra had inside him to the 'certain arranccar'. But the green-eyed espada didn't notice his fraction's reaction so he kept continuing his explanation.

"And I always feel a shivering warm down my spin every time I saw her smile." Then the fourth espada looked at his fraction, this time, he saw that Siete's eyes were wide and her jaw dropped. "From your expression, I suppose that you can tell me what are these feelings I have," he said in a rather order tone, "So, what kind of feeling are these?"

The silver headed arrancar laughed frantically at her superior's question. "Ulquiorra-sama! The answer is really easy! The feelings you have are called as LOVE!!" she said as she held her side, trying to control her laugh.

"LOVE?" Ulquiorra asked bluntly at her.

"Yes, love," Siete said as she finally could stop her laugh, "I can say that you are falling in love with this 'certain arrancar'." She gave the confused Fourth Espada her best, warm smile to comfort him, since Ulquiorra looked didn't really understand about this 'love'. "It's okay, Ulquiorra-sama, it's not a bad feeling and it wouldn't hurt you either, although I never thought that you can fall for someone before"

Ulquiorra moved his gaze from the female arrancar next to him, now he stared at the beautiful night queen on the sky. Once again, he sank deep into his own thought; so this is love, the feelings that haunted him for these two months are called as love. Now, he had understood that he had fell for his own fraction, the 'certain arrancar', Siete Lumina. Yea, he had fell for her at the first time they meet, the first time his emerald eyes met her deep blue ones beneath the same silvery moonlight as this time.

"So, this is love?" he mumbled.

Siete nodded happily at her superior, "Yes, Ulquiorra-sama."

"Siete," Ulquiorra looked at Siete's blue orbs.

"Yes, Ulquiorra-sama?"

Ulquiorra didn't say anything for a moment, he just kept staring at Siete's eyes, enjoying the shivering love danced gracefully inside him and admiring how beautiful the 'certain arrancar' next to him was. "What if I say that the 'certain arrancar' I've fall for is you?" he asked the silver headed with his soft, emotionless voice, but you could tell that his voice wasn't as cold as before; this time, there was a soft warmth in it.

Siete's eyes once again grew wider and some color found its way to her cheek. "M-me?" she stuttered.

"Yes, you," Ulquiorra said firmly.

"Errr…" the female arrancar rubbed the back of her neck before she smiled shyly, "Say, Ulquiorra-sama, will you blast me with your cero if I say I love you too?"

Whoever you love, this image will reach them, right? Don't say you can find them, your words are dancing in the space

_**The further apart you go, the more it hurts the person you love**_

_**The more I chase them, the more my heart feels cruel distance**_

_**Give me smile and shine days**_

_**Give me smile and nice days**_

_**If only we could meet in an embrace**_

_**Whoever you love, this image will reach them, right?**_

_**If only you had said so in your dreams**_

_**Even if my love reach the braking point, 1/3 of it won't reach**_

_**My true feeling is just spinning in the air,**_

_**My heart isn't even saying "I love you"**_

---END---

* * *

_The song is '1/3 Junjou na Kanjou' by Siam Shade, it's one of Samurai X's endings ^^_

_Hope you like this one shot!_

_R&R please! ^^_


	2. Until The Very End

**Until The Very End**

* * *

_**Whoever you love, this image will reach them, right? Don't say you can find them, your words are dancing in the space**_

_**The further apart you go, the more it hurts the person you love**_

_**The more I chase them, the more my heart feels cruel distance**_

* * *

__

Standing still on the spot, she froze. He vanished. He was dead now. And she, Siete Lumina, saw it all. She saw it with her very own deep-blue eyes; her superior, her Ulquorra-sama, was dead. He was dead by the hand of a substitute shinigami named Kurosaki Ichigo.

How she couldn't believe it at the first time; she didn't want to believe it. How could this be? Ulquiorra-sama was strong, very strong. Even he was the only arrancar who had two released states of his zanpakutou, for heaven's sake! But after all, she was his subordinate; she was the subordinate of an intelligent Espada who always taught her to think with her logic. So she did so, she thought with her logic, not her heart, and she found only one fact extended in front of her: Ulquorra-sama had died.

She could feel her heart ached. It was so painful. She had never thought that a single fact could be this painful.

As she stared to the spot where Ulquiorra-sama was standing a moment ago, some pieces of memory flashed in her mind like a film on the screen.

"_I want you to take her as your fracción."_

"_Because it's Aizen-sama's order, that's all."_

"_Ulquiorra seems so care 'bout 'ya."_

"_You will follow me to The Living World."_

"_Don't do something stupid like that again, Siete."_

"_Siete, what ARE you doing up there?"_

"_Why do you think there's something that bothering me?"_

"_So, this is love?"_

"_What if I say that the 'certain arrancar' I've fall for are you?"_

THUMP!

She remembered it. The night when he said that he loved her. Yes, he loved her. And yes, she loved him as much as he did. Their hearts had been bounded since that night, so had their fate, and she knew it. She knew it too well that it wasn't for Aizen-sama's sake she stayed and obeyed his orders for these long; it was for Ulquiorra-sama's sake, for the sake of the one she loved.

Ulquiorra Schiffer was her superior, her lover, her shelter, her pride, her breath, and her soul. He was her treasure, the one that kept her stand still. He was the only one she had.

And now, he was gone. He wasn't there for her anymore. He was killed by this Kurosaki Ichigo. And Siete, being a loyal subordinate as always, couldn't do anything when Ulquiorra told him to stay away from his battle with Ichigo. All she could do was watch.

And she did watch it. She watched the battle between her Ulquiorra-sama and Kurosaki Ichigo. She did watch it so carefully, not letting any single movement loss from her eyes. Not even her lover's death. Yes, she watched it, she watched as his body turned into shiny dusts and disappeared. He had disappeared.

Trembling slightly, however, her foot managed to take her. She headed to the spot where he disappeared. As she got more closer and closer, she could felt the painful inside her chest was growing, it was growing to be much more painful. And… what was that on her eyes? Water?

Soon, she felt something wet on her cheeks. It was tears, wasn't it? She was crying. Truth to be told, she had never thought that an arrancar could cry. But, hey, she did cry in this very moment.

When she finally stood in front of the carrot-top shinigami, that Ichigo boy, and two of his friends, she looked right into his hazel eyes, not even bothering to wipe away her tears.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," she spoke his name out loud.

Ichigo, being as surprised as his friends were, blinked his eyes for few times before he readied his sword. He thought that Siete must be the next opponent for him. But, no, he was wrong.

"Please, kill me," Siete stated simply, without any hesitant.

Surprised for the second time by the same arrancar, Ichigo's mouth nearly dropped. Was this female arrancar insane? Why did she ask him to kill her that easily?

Seeing the confusion in Ichigo's eyes, Siete spoke again, "I'm Siete Lumina, the fracción of Ulquiorra-sama. And I beg you to kill me right now, Kurosaki Ichigo"

Ichigo's eyes widened upon hearing those words flew out from her mouth. What? She was Ulquiorra fracción?! So, why the hell did she wanted him to kill her?! Didn't she want to fight him to revenge her superior?!

"Why do you want me to kill you?" Ichigo asked a bit suspiciously.

Not leaving Ichigo's eyes, she spoke firmly to the confused shinigami in front of her. "There are two reasons," she said, " First, I am his subordinate. I exist for helping my superior, obeying any orders he gave to me. And now, he's gone. I have no reason to exist anymore."

Ichigo looked at her with a disbelieve look in his eyes. This female arrancar—whatever her name was—seemed to be very loyal to Ulquiorra….

"And the second reason," Siete said again, "is because I love him."

Once again, Ichigo's eyes narrowed. Did she say that she love him? She love that stoic-faced Espada?! Was it just his stupid ears or did this female arrancar really said she loved Ulquiorra?!

"I belong to him," Siete said again, ignoring the disbelieve look held on Ichigo's face. "I am his, without him, I'm not whole anymore," she added. "So I'm begging to you, Kurosaki Ichigo, please let me be with him once again."

This female wasn't kidding, Ichigo could tell it from the look held in her eyes. She was serious about this death wish, she was purely just wanted to be with the one she loved, the one who had been killed by his hands. Honestly, somehow he felt guilty for this female arrancar. He had taken the precious one from her side, and now, she was begging to die.

"Are you sure about this?" Ichigo asked her, receiving a firm nod from Siete. "Why you willingly to die so recklessly?" he asked again.

Siete smiled to the orange-haired shinigami before she answered him, "Because I've swore to him and to myself that I'll stay with him until the very end of the world."

--THE END--

* * *

_**If only we could meet in an embrace**_

_**Whoever you love, this image will reach them, right?**_

_**If only you had said so in your dreams**_

_**Even if my love reach the braking point, 1/3 of it won't reach**_

_**My true feeling is just spinning in the air,**_

_**My heart isn't even saying "I love you"**_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ another oh-so-short-and-so-random fanfiction from me *laugh*. I know, it's kinda sucks and yeah…. __But it can't be helped. Please let me mourn for my own sake! __*laugh again*. Beside, this idea just jumped out of my mind and however, my hands just type it by itself *ducking the CPU thrown by the reader*. _

_Oh, and please forgive me for any mess I made in this fanfiction, it's midnight when I'm writing this, and frankly, I'm so sleepy right now. So, yeah…._

_**Disclaimer:**__ BLEACH doesn't belong to me, because if it does, Ulquiorra won't be dead!_

**R&R would be nice! n_n**


	3. Under the Crescent Moon

**_Disclaimer: _**_you know I still don't own BLEACH…._

* * *

**An Epilogue:**

**Under the Crescent Moon**

* * *

_Every night I pray, and pray,_

_I pray and beg to the sky_

_May we meet again under the crescent moon_

* * *

A girl with silver hair was sitting on a dessert, leaning against a white wall of an abandoned building. She wore a white, sleeveless jacket and white hakama tied with a black sash. Around her right eyes, lied something white, crescent moon-shaped.

Beside her, sat a man who wore similar clothes like the silver-haired girls', thought his jacket had long sleeves. The man had extremely pale skin that gave him an eerie appearance under the moonlight like now. His hair was brilliant black, and he had emerald-green eyes with two green tear marks descended from them.

"Siete," the green-eyed man called her.

The girl called Siete answered, smiling to him, "Yes, Ulquiorra-sama?"

The man, whose name was Ulquiorra, said, "What if I say that the 'certain arrancar' I've fall for are you?"

Suddenly, everything faded into pitch black. And when the light came back, the silver-haired girl, Siete, wasn't sitting beside that green-eyed man anymore. This time, she was standing in front of an orange-haired guy in black hakama, who was holding a huge sword in front of him. Behind the carrot-top were a black-haired man with spectacle—he was bleeding due to the wound on his mid—and an orange-haired girl.

"Are you sure about this?" the orange-haired guy asked.

"Yes," Siete answered with tears still streaming from her deep-blue eyes.

The guy gripped his sword's hilt tightly, and then he swung it to Siete, slashing her shoulder down to her mid.

A pang of unbearable pain stung her, and Hitsugaya Nana snapped her deep-blue eyes open, cold sweat running her entire body. She was painting, and she found her head was throbbing like hell.

"That dream again…" she murmured.

Groaning, the fifteen-years-old girl with silver hair rolled over and climbed out of her bed. She roamed her eyes around her surrounding; she was still in her room—which was dark now since she always turned off the light when she slept. Then, her mind were back to her dream, the dream she had had for the numerous times; it felt so real for her, and so… familiar, like it had really happened to her a long time ago…

Nana smacked her head with her palms for few times, hopping it would make the pain gone—though the result was the opposite. Finally giving up on smacking her poor head, she then glanced at the lighted dial of her green alarm clock on the nightstand beside her bed: 03.07.

The silver-headed groaned again. It was way too early to wake up, for heaven's sake! And here she was, sitting on her bed with a throbbing head that definitely wouldn't allow her back to sleep.

Having nothing to do, Nana walked to her window and slid the curtains away so that she could she the moon in that dark, dark sky of autumn. As she had guessed, tonight was crescent moon. She didn't know why, but every night when the crescent moon was ruling the night sky, she would always have the same dream.

She stared at the moon, examining it. The silvery moonlight was radiating, casting a hallo-like around the moon. It made her felt eerie yet warm and save feelings, the feelings that made her felt strange yet familiar at the same time. Weird, wasn't it?

Wait; speaking about weird, her dream was weird as well. That guy in her dream, who had orange hair, didn't he look like her mother's older brother, Ichigo-oji-chan, back then when he was young (Nana saw his photos in her mother's old photo albums)? But the again, why there was the teenager version of her uncle in her dream? And the silver-haired girl—who was her name again?—ah, yes—Siete, looked exactly like her, except for that crescent moon-shaped thingy on her face. Also, that green-eyed guy, who was he? She'd never seen someone like him before….

Nana shook her head violently. Every time she wondered about that certain dream, her headache just became worst.

*****

The silver haired-haired girl stared at the street in front of her with a blank look. She was sleepy, really sleepy. Her mother, Hitsugaya Karin, had said that she had bags under her eyes, and her teacher had scold her today because she was sleeping during his lecture. Oh, how pissed she was…. After all, who wouldn't have bags under their eyes and fell asleep in the class when they woke up around 3 at the morning?!

She sighed, rubbing her temples. She just wanted to go home and sleep, but even this damned traffic light was still green since a couple minutes ago—which felt like ages for Nana.

"Just hurry up and turn red so that I can cross the street, bastard," Nana mumbled grumpily, glaring at the innocent traffic light.

As she shifted her gaze to the crowded street in front of her, attempting to share her glare with the cars passed in front of her too, she caught a sight of a familiar figure. There, across the street, stood on the front line of the pedestrians waiting for the traffic line changed to red, was an extremely pale guy with black, messy hair. And he was staring at her with his big, cat-like, green eyes that held nothing but loneliness inside them.

At the moment their gazes met each other, Nana felt like her heart was going to blow up due to her heart beat that increased rapidly. That guy was the guy from her dream. Those emerald-green eyes, pale skin, expressionless face… it was him!

As the realization hit her, suddenly a huge truck passed by, blocking her sight. And when the damned truck had gone from the sight, so had that green-eyed guy.

Nana stood still on the ground. Who the heck was that guy? How could he gone just in a blink of eyes? Besides, what was this longing and pain stung her heart the time he disappeared form her sight?

Now, the traffic light had turned to red, but Nana still hadn't move yet. She felt her body grew numb, and her eyes were wet. Soon, the teardrops streamed form her eyes down her cheeks. She ignored the questioning look given by the pedestrians as they passed by, crossing the street. Gone all her fatigue and her sleepiness, replaced by pain and loneliness; a fearsome realization that she wasn't whole, that she needed him. Nana felt the need to drown herself in those magnificent green eyes again—though the reason for those feelings was beyond her.

"Just one more glimpse … please…" she whispered to nothing but the empty air, holding an empty hope inside her chest.

*****

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hitsugaya Toushiro asked, standing on the doorway of her daughter's room.

"100%, Otou-san," Nana answered as she tried to give him a cheerful smile, only to fail miserably.

Toushiro twitched upon seeing the forced smile on his only daughter's face. Sighing in irritated, he said, "Don't give me that fake, forced smile, Nana. And I have to say that I agree with your Kaa-chan about you being sick. Look at those bags under your eyes, and your pale skin!"

"Otou-san…" she said, half-groaning, "I'm fine, alright? I just have sleep problem lately, that's all."

Toushirou stood still for a moment, saying nothing as he darted his gaze to the teenager in front of him. "If you say so," he finally said, turning on his heel to leave.

Nana sighed in exasperation and banged her head on the writing-table in front of her, successfully leaving a red mark on her forehead. It had been ten days since she met saw that green-eyed guy across the street on her way home. But his image still filled her head and she still couldn't forget that loneliness held in his emerald-green eyes.

Nana groaned; she hated herself for kept hoping another meeting with that guy. Who was he, anyway? Why he kept invading her dreams and mind? She would go mad if every thing stayed like this, for god's sake!

Then, the silver-headed girl shifted her gaze to the white thing stood in the middle of her room: her half-finished painting that covered by a white sheet. Nana just stared at the white sheet for a moment before she got up approached it. She grabbed the sheet and slowly lifted it off the painting. There, on the canvas was a painting of a certain green-eyed guy under the crescent moon; broken helmet on his head, green cyan line on his cheeks, and he wore the white jacket with white hakama tied by black sash. The painting was nearly finished; it just needed the final touch.

Moving her gaze to the window, Nana found out that tonight was new moon night. She smiled sadly at the black, moonless sky, knowing that tonight she still couldn't meet that guy in her sleep. Ah… she began to miss the crescent moon….

Nana grabbed her painting tools from a little table stood beside her canvas; she decided to finish the painting. After all, she really needed to finish the painting very soon; the exhibition she took part in would be held five days from now.

*****

This day, there was an exhibition held in the Karakura Town's hall. Many local artist took parts in the said exhibition, thus we could find so many excellent artworks there—paintings, pitchers, fretworks, etcetera.

It was twilight already when a pale, black-haired teen entered the town's hall, roaming his piercing gaze around the hall, looking for any interesting painting. He was wearing a black button-up shirt with faded blue jean. With his hands in his pockets, he walked around the hall, moving from one painting to another.

Komori Shihen, for that was the teen's name, was a student of an art school in Karakura. And the subject he liked the most was painting, that was why he came to the exhibition today: for an observation, comparing his skills with the other artists and learning their techniques through their beautiful works.

Suddenly, his green eyes found a very, very interesting painting. It was a painting of a guy in white sat under the glowing crescent moon, with the black night sky as the background. The title of the said painting—written on small board under it—was 'Under the Crescent Moon'. And the most interesting part of the painting was that the guy in it looked exactly like Shihen, though the said guy wore a broken helmet thingy on his head and there were tear marks on his cheeks.

Shihen stared at the painting with amazement and curiosity. He knew the guy in this painting, because he had dreamed about this guy for several times now. And what made him curious was: who was the artist that made this painting? Did he/she know this guy?

"Do you like my painting?" asked a soft female voice from behind him.

Turning around, Shihen found a silver-headed girl stood behind him. And as soon as their gaze met, they quickly recognized each other; they both had met once, just once, on the street, two weeks ago.

For a moment, they just stayed silent; no one dared to spoke first. The girl, Nana, stared at Shihen's stunning, green eyes, and Shihen stared back at her deep-blue ones. Each with their own thought; they searched for an answer they didn't even know they're looking.

Truth to be told, they both could feel something was moving inside them as they stared at one another, it was the mixture between happy, sadness, pain, regret, relieve, lonely, and… longing…. And they could feel warmth filled their souls, giving the all too familiar yet strange realization: they had been bonded by something stronger than any other feelings they'd ever felt.

"Yes, I like your painting," suddenly Shihen spoke, breaking the silence between them, and he smiled softly to the girl in front of him.

Nana, upon seeing Shihen's smile, could hear a deep, cool male voice that resembled Shihen's voice whispered in her ears; _"You're mine, Siete."_

--THE END--

* * *

_**A/N:**__ This epilogue dedicated to Moon Surfer (I hope you like it! :D)._

_Now, let me explain about the characters' names. First, the girl's name, Nana, is the Japanese for 'seven'. I gave her this name because her previous name, Siete, is the Spanish for 'seven'. Second, about Ulquiorra's (or in this case, his reincarnation's) name, Komori Shihen. His surname, Komori, means 'bat' (you have already knew why gave him this name, right? :D), and his first name, Shihen, means '__four__ sides' (I know it's weird, but I just like the sound of this name. Teehee…)._

_Oh, and sorry for any grammar/tenses errors, I'm not that good in English (so why the heck do I write in English?!). And I'd be very happy if you can pinpoint any mistakes I made so that I can fix them up! :)_

**Any critiques? Advices?**

**Review~~! XD**


End file.
